The school boy Act
by sweetfiresnow
Summary: DOnt feel like writing a summary for tyhis one: Mikoto yuujiro is the pair. Teasing and kissing in story. rated M for use of words and tongue


NO I dont own it, dont claim it, and dont wish to do either ( yes the last part was a lie)

ENJOY!

**"Because I hate you" Yuujiro said smirking.**

**"Ah, I knew it" Mikoto whined as tears slowly filled his eyes. **

**"I lied" **

**"Yuujiro" said Toru, " you're not supposed to tease little girls"**

**Mikoto glared at the two of them before stalking off, making him look like a pissed of girl expecially since he was in his princess costume.**

**"You know if you keep teasing him like that he'll never fall for you" Muttered toru slyly. Yuujiro gave him a blank look.**

**"Classic school boy act, teasing the person you like" Toru continued trying very hard not to laugh at the look that crossed yuujiro's face. **

**"I, I dont like him" Yuujiro said stubbornly. " I like girls, girls with big boobs."**

**Toru rolled his eyes, " Just admitt you like him."**

"**No, because I dont like that idiot."**

"**Yes you do so just say it." **

"**No."**

"**Yes."**

"**No."**

"**No." Toru said, god did he love reverse psycology **

**Yes, ah damn you. You tricked me" yelled Yuujiro.**

**Toru gave him a pointed look.**

"**Fine."Yuujiro said in a defeated way. He paused and didnt continue for several seconds.**

"**How, do I. . . You know. . ."**

" **Try to be nice to him the next time you see him."**

"**I cant." Yuujiro said in a blunt voice.**

"**And why not?" **

"**Because I just cant resist teasing him, he. . . He's cute when he's angry." Yuujiro said the last part in a low voice clearly embarressed.**

**Toru sighed, this was going to be hard.**

**......................................................................................**

**"Stupid Shihoudani" Said Mikoto as he walked down the hall, "I hate him" **

**He knew he shouldnt lie to himself he knew he didnt hate him actually he felt quite the opposite. He shouldnt feel this way they were both boys, then again so were Akira and Toru but they seemed happy together. Still he had a girlfriend, a very beautiful, cool, older girlfriend. However Yuujiro was plainly more beautiful then her and he was very cool and. . . . NO. No. No. Just what was he thinking. **

**Mikoto sighed, he would leave Yuujiro alone, aside from princess duties he had no reason to see or talk to him really. So he wouldnt. Why did he have to fall for some one who hated him? Why did it have to be Yuujiro?**

**..........................................................................................**

**For the next three days Yuujiro attempted to be nice and help Mikoto out but Mikoto avoided him even during their princess duties he managed to evade him. Yuujiro sighed when Toru told him the president had called a meeting discussing the details for tomarrow. **

**Mikoto remained quiet during the meeting, he didnt even complain when the president told them they would be dressed up as Hula girls for tomarrows track meet. He just nodded his head and continued to stare at the floor, Yuujiro wondered if this was his fault.**

**After the meeting Toru excused himself from the group, he had a date with Akira, leaving Yuujiro and Mikoto alone. Yuujiro opened his mouth to speak but Mikoto walked away without a word. Mikoto hadnt said a word to him for three days and it was beginning to piss him off. How was he supposed to be nice when Mikoto wouldnt even speak to him?**

**Yuujiro chased after Mikoto, intent on telling off the coral eyed boy. However when he caught up to him he noticed the boys eyes were filled with tears. **

**Yuujiro froze, was this all his fault? Was it because he teased him, did the boy really think that he disliked him when truly he loved him more than anything.**

**"Mikoto. . ."**

**"Leave me Alone." Mikoto said trying to walk away only to find that Yuujiro had grabbed both of his arms and was forcing him to look at him.**

**"No, just listen to me please" **

**"I dont want to" Mikoto said his voice grew quiet. "I dont want to, to anything."**

**His head fell forward, I dont care about anything you have to say to me so please just leave me alone."**

**"Well, guess what. I dont want to." Yuujiro growled, " I want to know what's wrong, if this is my fault Im really sorry."**

**"Your not sorry, you dont really care so just leave me alone already" Mikoto screamed causing Yuujiro to flinch. **

**"You dont. . . " Mikoto whispered **

"**You idiot." Muttered Yuujiro before crushing his lips agaisnt Mikoto's. Mikoto's eyes widened and he struggled agaisnt the tight grip on his arms. He wanted this but did Yuujiro or did he know that he loved him and was he just playing with his feelings. Slowly they parted Mikoto's face was a bright pink which Yuujiro enjoyed.**

**Mikoto was stunned, Yuujiro had just kissed him and now stood smiling at him. Yuujiro was glad Mikoto hadnt gotten mad at being called an idiot. **

"**But I thought you hated me" Mikoto said confused. Yuujiro shook his head and leaned forward kissing him, his tongue slipping between strawberry tasting lips and into a sweet mouth causing Mikoto to gasp then Moan. Yuujiro pulled back for a second to answer the question.**

" **It was ****The school boy**** act." **

**HEY READERS! ****Im thinking of making this a chapter story but Im unsure. Tell me if you think I should just keep it as a oneshot or go ahead and make it a few chapters longer and throw in more drama and comedic things.**

**I love reviews so if you dont mind leave me one!**

**PS. im almost finished with my new Hiei story, promise its as funy as the other two. **


End file.
